


The Colors of Ecstasy

by mizdiz



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Prison (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizdiz/pseuds/mizdiz
Summary: Carol didn't think it would matter if she took an Excedrin from Daryl's stash, because why would Daryl be storing ecstasy in an Excedrin bottle. And yet...





	The Colors of Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot i wrote for fun. do the commenting/kudoing thing. thnx
> 
> -diz
> 
> p.s. waynedunlaptheorgandonor.tumblr.com

The weather that morning was breezy and mild. A low fog hung over the forest, creating a grey glistening as the sun began to rise. Daryl spent the dawn hours trampling through the woods. He’d tracked the prints of a buck for a mile or so before coming across it at a stream. The bolt he’d sent flying had pierced the deer’s neck, and it collapsed in a heap, just waiting for Daryl to come and collect it. 

 

A dull throbbing pulsed through Daryl’s shoulders from lugging the animal back to the treeline where he’d left a pickup truck to carry it the rest of the way to the prison. To him, the pain was laced with pride, and he cherished every ache. The prison would eat tonight because of him; fresh meat, no less, no more of the spam and powdered eggs they’d been living off of for the past couple weeks. The pigs weren’t old enough for slaughter, and squirrel only cut it so far. He’d been rewarded with cheers and pats on the back for the venison, and although he still wasn’t used to his new place as someone people apparently seemed to value, he welcomed it all the same.

 

He felt good. He'd gotten a good week’s worth of meals, and was still back in time for lunch, which he sucked down without bothering with a fork.

 

Licking his fingers clean of tomato, he headed towards his perch, looking forward to a well-earned nap, his day’s work already accomplished. They had stopped trying to convince him to sleep in a cell some time ago. There was no way in hell he was going to live in anything remotely resembling a cage—living in a prison was pushing his boundaries enough as it was.

 

He climbed the stairs two at a time, and came upon Carol lying on his heap of blankets, one leg bent, and the back of her hand covering her eyes. Daryl wasn’t that surprised to see her. She had made it a semi-habit to go up to his perch when she didn’t want anyone bothering her. She knew no one would be fool enough to go rifling through Daryl’s things and find her there.

 

Hearing his approach, she moved her hand and squinted up at him. Daryl blinked down at her. The sun was filtering in through the windows, and she cast a scowl towards it. 

 

“‘S’matter?” he asked, sitting his bow down and shrugging off his vest. 

 

“Getting a migraine,” she said. “Came up here to hide. I can go back down to my cell, though, if you want the privacy.”

 

“‘S’fine,” Daryl said, lowering himself to the floor and wrapping his arms around his knees. His desire for a nap was overruled by the thought of spending time with Carol. There was never time to see her anymore. On the road, they’d been tied at the hip, with her chirping observations in his ear and not minding one bit when he had next to nothing to say back. He knew she knew that he was listening, and that was what mattered.

 

“I love those kids, but they follow me around like goddamn ducklings,” she complained, rubbing her temples. Daryl huffed a laugh through his nose.

 

“You want me to go see if Dr. S can spare anything for a headache?” he asked. 

 

“Nah,” she said. “Hope you don’t mind, but I snagged an Excedrin from you. The bottle was lying out on the floor.” 

 

Daryl froze.

 

“You took a pill from the Excedrin bottle?” he asked sharply. Carol raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Yeah, why? I didn’t think you’d mind.” 

 

Welp, thought Daryl, this was happening.

 

“How long ago did’ja take it?” 

 

“Dunno, twenty, thirty minutes ago.”

 

Too long for throwing it up to do any good.

 

“And you’re sure it was from the Excedrin bottle?”

 

“Yes. Daryl, is somethin’ wrong?”

 

Daryl took a deep breath and considered his next words carefully.

 

“You’re gonna be okay,” he assured her slowly. “But… that ain’t Excedrin.”

 

Carol narrowed her eyes as she propped herself up onto her elbows. “The hell did I take, Daryl?”

 

Daryl chewed on his lip for a moment. Might as well come out and say it.

 

“That’s where Merle kept his X,” he said. 

 

“X,” Carol repeated. She tilted her head and Daryl saw the exact moment realization washed over her. “X, as in, ecstasy? Daryl, did I just take fucking  _ ecstasy _ ?” 

 

“You’re gonna be okay,” Daryl repeated quickly. “Merle only got the pure stuff, it ain’t laced or nothin’.”

 

This revelation did not seem to comfort Carol. On the contrary, her mouth dropped open, and she pulled her fingers through her cropped hair. She shook her head, and glanced down below over the perch. A little ways away, Beth was in conversation with Hershel, and Michonne was shining her sword.

 

“I can’t get  _ high _ ,” she said in a harsh whisper.

 

“Kinda too late for that.”

 

“ _ Daryl _ .”

 

“Shit, I dunno,” Daryl said helplessly with a shrug. “Don’t go takin’ random pills out of people’s shit next time.”

 

“Well excuse me for not thinking you were keeping fucking  _ ecstasy  _ with you. Why the hell was it in the Excedrin bottle?”

 

“Excedrin. Ex-Cedrin, get it? Easy way for Merle not to get his drugs mixed up.” 

 

Carol sighed and covered her face with her hands. Muffled, she asked, “Why do you even still have it?”

 

“Dunno. Keepsake?” 

 

“Jesus Christ.” 

 

“You’re gonna be okay,” Daryl said for a third time. This time, Carol dropped her hands hard and stared him down. “Look, I’ll keep an eye on you, it’ll be fine. You ever rolled before?”

 

“ _ Rolled _ ?” 

 

“Taken X?”

 

“Guess,” she said flatly. 

 

She was a ball of fury and fear, and Daryl thought that if she didn’t seem so scared about it, this would be kind of hilarious. 

 

“First time then,” Daryl said. “I never did it much myself, Merle was the one who did the drugs, but the times I did were fine. Fun, even, it can be good. Comedown’s a little rough, but it only lasts about a day.” 

 

Carol slumped forward and groaned into her lap. “I just wanted something for my headache,” she bemoaned.

 

“Well, good news is, this’ll pro’ly help.” 

 

Carol shot back up. 

 

“What if somethin’ happens and I’m too high to deal with it and I get myself killed? Get someone else killed?”

 

Daryl waved a dismissive hand. “There ain’t nothin’ goin’ on today, and no runs. If somethin’ were to happen, we got all the other hands on deck, you’re good.”

 

“You can’t let anyone else know,” she said, grabbing Daryl’s forearm for emphasis. “You gotta keep everyone away from me until I stop… being high, or whatever. Especially the kids, don’t let them see that.” She took in several panting breaths. “I think I’m freaking out. Am I freaking out because it’s kicking in?”

 

“No, I think you’re freaking out just because you’re freaking out,” Daryl said calmly. “I suggest you don’t, though, or you’re gonna give yourself a bad trip.” 

 

“Oh, thank you, that’s helpful.”

 

“I’m just sayin’,” Daryl said with a shrug. “Why don’t you try breathin’ normal. Come on now, in through your nose, out through your mouth.” He coached Carol through a few even breaths until she had settled down some.

 

“What does ecstasy even do? Am I gonna try to start a rave in the prison? Should I get a boombox? Some glow sticks?”

 

Daryl snorted. “Nah. Honestly, if you manage to calm yourself down, it’s just gonna make you feel good. Hell, maybe you need it. It’ll be like takin’ a nice little vacation; forget about all the bullshit for a while.”

 

Carol did not seem convinced.

 

“Promise me you’ll do everything you can to not let anyone else know.”

 

“They’re not gonna care.”

 

“They’re not gonna  _ know _ .”

 

“Fine,” Daryl said with an eyeroll. “I’ll babysit your ass, but try not to do anything too stupid.”

 

Carol looked like she was about ready to vomit. Daryl took pity on her and pulled her to him. She burrowed her face in his chest and mumbled incoherent sounds of regret. He hid his amused grin from her, and patted the back of her head a couple times. He said sweetly, 

 

“You’re in for an interesting afternoon, darlin’.”

 

Carol just groaned.

 

—-

 

“When’s it gonna kick in?”

 

“It’s already kicked in.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“‘Cause you’ve been petting my hair for the past five minutes.”

 

Carol’s hand stilled on the top of Daryl’s head. She stared at it, mystified. He’d moved her down to her cell and had closed the door, shutting the sheet tight so that no one could see inside. It wasn’t long after that Carol had begun talking his goddamn ear off about nothing in particular, and sometime during her rambling her hand had found his hair, and she’d been stroking him like a dog ever since. He’d let her. He decided to go easy on her, getting the impression that the most drug experience she had was probably smoking a bowl in high school with some girlfriends, if that. Besides, the way she lightly scratched his scalp with her nails felt kinda good.

 

“Sorry, I just never noticed how soft your hair was.” She knitted her eyebrows together. “Have you always been green?” 

 

“Come again?”

 

She gestured her hands to indicate his entire person. “You’re green,” she said. “Well,  _ you’re  _ not green, but your halo is.”

 

“My halo?”

 

“I think it’s an aura. Your aura is this nice, bright, glowin’ green. Like new tree leaves in the spring.”

 

Daryl gave her a fond sigh. “Yeah, it’s definitely kicked in.”

 

Carol ignored him. Her gaze wandered to the blank, concrete walls of her cell. She frowned, and then got up from her seat on the edge of her bed, and headed towards the door.

 

“Hey now,” Daryl said, grabbing her by the wrist. “Where you goin’?”

 

“ _ We’re _ goin’,” Carol corrected. “You can’t be in here.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Colors are wrong,” she said, like it were obvious. “It’s all grey. This whole room is grey, grey, grey, and you’re too green.” She brought her free hand up to his cheek and stared him directly in the eye. “I don’t want you to lose your colors. We gotta go outside.” 

 

“No no, come on now, you made me promise not to let anyone see you high.”

 

“Then don’t let them see me.” Her voice dropped to a whisper as she said, “We’ll sneak out.” 

 

“Sneak out, huh? How do you propose we do that? There’ll be people in the watchtower.”

 

“Oh, but they’re far away,” Carol said dismissively. The higher she got, the stronger her accent became, and Daryl, although not knowing anything about where she’d grown up, got the distinct impression that she was from deeper in the south than her usual city dialect suggested. “‘Sides, this is more important.  _ Please _ .”

 

“Carol?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re pettin’ my hair again.”

 

“ _ It’s so soft _ .”

 

Daryl blew out a huff of breath. Being locked inside this cell with Carol was clearly not going to work. He conceded defeat.

 

“Fine,” he said. “But if anyone figures out you’re trippin’ you’re not allowed to get mad at me.” 

 

“I could never be mad at you, Daryl, you matter too much,” and she said it with such sincerity that Daryl’s cheeks went hot. She examined his face and made a soft ‘oooh’ sound. “Red and green,” she whispered. “ _ You’re Christmas _ .”

 

“Christ,” Daryl muttered. “Yep, we’re leavin’.” He pulled back the sheet and unlatched the cell door. Carol laced her fingers through his and began to tug him forward. “You know people are gonna know somethin’s up if they see us holding hands, right?” he mumbled, embarrassed.

 

“I’m scared if I let go the grey will get you,” Carol said sensibly, as though that settled the matter. She continued to pull him through the prison. When they heard someone approaching, Carol suddenly yanked Daryl behind a tall pile of bread crumb crates, and put a finger to her lips to shush him, even though he hadn’t made a peep. They watched as Glenn stalked past them, none the wiser to their little adventure.

 

He let her lead him once again, and soon they were almost home free. Carol threw open the door to the prison yard, and they came face to face with Carl. He looked up at their faces, down at their joined hands, and back up to their faces once again. His eyes lit up.

 

“Are you two finally dating?” he asked with an excited grin.

 

“What do you mean ‘finally’?” Daryl asked, but Carol spoke over him. She tore herself from him and went over to cup Carl’s face, which immediately became stricken, and said to him,

 

“You’re red, Carl. You know what that means? That means you got anger inside you, and you gotta find a way to get a hold on it. You’re strong, and you’re precious, but you gotta control yourself. You’re a primary color. That means you’re a leader, but you’re gonna have to find yourself a yellow, Carl, or find yourself a blue. Make yourself purple. Be something good in this world.”

 

She then dropped her hands and walked out of the door without another word. Carl stared open mouthed after her, and then turned towards Daryl.

 

“What the hell?” he asked.

 

He shrugged. “Seemed pretty clear to me,” he said. “Be purple, man.” And he turned to follow, leaving Carl with a tilted head and hanging jaw behind him.

 

“Hurry, up there,” Carol said to Daryl, pointing up ahead towards an empty stretch of grass. She took off into a run. Daryl rolled his eyes, and took off after her. 

 

She stopped abruptly, and Daryl nearly collided into her. She threw her arms up in the air, twirled around once, and then gave him the biggest grin he’d ever seen on her face. 

 

“You match,” she said, pulling him into a crushing hug. “This is where you belong. Thank God.” Then, without warning, she collapsed onto the ground, pulling him down with her. He went ‘oof’, and caught himself before he crushed her beneath him. She didn’t seem to mind. She fanned her arms out and began making motions like she were making a snow angel.

 

“How come we never lay in the grass?” she asked, shutting her eyes and sighing with bliss.

 

“‘Cause the bugs will eat us alive?” Daryl suggested.

 

“Hm,” Carol hummed, unconcerned. She cracked one eye open and patted the space beside her. Daryl regarded her for a long moment, before sighing, and settling down in the grass. She laced their hands again.

 

“I don’t have a color,” she said, suddenly forlorn. 

 

“Sure you do,” Daryl said, but she shook her head.

 

“Nothin’, not even grey. I’m blank. What do you think that means?”

 

“I think it means you’re high.” 

 

“No, I think it means I don’t know myself anymore. I bet I used to have a color; probably not a pretty one, but at least I had one. But now? Now I’m just empty canvas with too many choices of paint on my palate to pick one.” She turned onto her side to face Daryl, and he mirrored the motion. Their faces where a breath apart. “What color am I supposed to be?” she whispered, searching his eyes so earnestly that he felt guilty that he couldn’t give her the answer.

 

“Can’t you be more than one?” he asked. She hummed thoughtfully.

 

“I don’t know if it works like that.”

 

“Well, if anyone can make it work, it’s you.” 

 

She smiled at him. He knew what she was going to do a millisecond before she did it. She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips gently against his. For a second he let himself kiss her back, eyes fluttering closed, reveling in the chaste and sweet act. He pulled away then, and reached over to push a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

 

“Not while you’re high, darlin’,” he said quietly. She nodded.

 

“I know,” she said. “I just wanted some of your green.” She snuggled herself up against his chest. Daryl was mindful of the watchtower dangerously close by, but found he didn’t care. He held her to him and rubbed circles along her back. She hummed and he felt the vibrations against his skin. “I love you,” she said to him then. His hand stilled.

 

“That’s some high you got goin’ there,” he said, blushing furiously.

 

“The drugs are what makes it easy to say, not what makes it true.” She pulled back just enough to look at him. “You love me too,” she said, factually. “You don’t have to say it, I already know.”

 

Daryl searched her face for a long moment, and then nodded. She rested her head back down. 

 

“Good.”

 

—-

 

“How’re you feelin’?” Daryl asked, standing over Carol’s bed and suppressing a grin at the ball of misery he found there.

 

“Everything is terrible,” she said flatly. Daryl nodded, and took a seat on the edge of the mattress. Carol scooted over to make room.

 

“Told you the comedown’s a bitch.” 

 

“You did not lie,” she said, rubbing her temples. “My head is killing me.”

 

“Want an Excedrin?” He was surprised he didn’t drop dead right then, the look she gave him.

 

“Fuck off,” she muttered, shoving her face into her pillow.

 

“I’m gonna,” he said softly. “Just wanted to check on you. See if you’re still seeing colors.”

 

Carol groaned.

 

“Let’s forget everything that happened yesterday, okay?”

 

Daryl hesitated.

 

“Everything?” he asked, shy, looking down at his feet. Carol froze for a moment and then propped herself up onto her elbows.

 

“Maybe not everything,” she amended. Daryl granted her a small smile.

 

“Get some sleep,” he told her, gripping her shoulder and going to stand.

 

“We should talk.”

 

“Later.”

 

“Later,” she agreed. The locked eyes. Daryl shifted on the balls of his feet, before ducking down and planting a light kiss on her mouth. She let out a soft sigh. 

 

“I’ll be back,” he said when he pulled away.

 

“Don’t let the grey get you,” she said, only half teasing. He shook his head. He said with absolute honesty,

 

“I’ve never felt more green.” 


End file.
